Programming in a query language, such as a structured query language (“SQL”), may be prone to errors including typos or the use of an improper table name or table field. These errors will typically be discovered by a compiler when the query is executed and reported back to a developer.
Some queries comprise correct syntax (e.g., queries that will compile) but may have other problems that can manifest as issues in the future even if the errors do not occur in the present. These sorts of problems may occur for a variety of reasons, including a lack of developer experience in a specific application and its relationship to the application's database schema. These problems have a potential to only later appear at the customer site where they may be very expensive and time-consuming to fix.